100 Fic 100 Word Challenge
by Cielito
Summary: A collection of 100 stories with 100 words. John/Teyla Stories are not written to relate with one another.
1. Torn

A collection of 100 fics with 100 words.

Stories do not coincide with one another.

Love reviews.

Written for the sga_beya livejournal community challenge.

**Torn**

"Tell me this is not what you want, and I'll let you go."

Teyla has lied to John before. Ronon's actions on Belkan; her true feelings towards his bug-induced kiss; her lover Kanaan, and her pregnancy.

She did it all to protect him, _torn_ in fear of losing him. How can she then deny to herself that to want him is as much a reality to her as her hearts' palpitations that involuntarily sustain her life.

She can neither control it, nor can she live without it.

That's what John Sheppard means to her.

"John, it is not that simple."


	2. Later

**Later**

She was unable to do anything but stand there, staring at him.

"Good-bye, Teyla," he murmured against her lips and then pulled back. When she grabbed his arm, tried once more to make him understand, he just shrugged her away and kept walking.

As she walked back to the Stargate, she stopped in her tracks and just stared at his back, watching him as he walked away from her life.

This was her choice, but it did nothing to lessen her sorrow.

_Later_, as in many nights of late, John's warmth braced her tightly for the rest of the night.


	3. Children

On their 10th wedding anniversary, he had these news.

"Truly, John?" With tears in her eyes, Teyla wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I figured you've seen enough of Earth." Of course there's more, but this was his way.

"The _children_!" She started to leave, but he lulled her back in his arms.

"I think you owe me something first."

"Thank you, John." There was more, of that he'd make certain.

"You can do better than that."

Lifting her up in his arms, her laughter filling his soul, John knew that he'd just topped last year's anniversary gift, for sure.


	4. Believe

John hated Christmas.

The mall.

The shopping.

Of course, it's also Christmas Eve.

He entered a shop that caught his attention. It smelled like cinnamon, jasmine and of earth's fragrances with some handmade pottery, candles, and woven baskets all neatly arranged. It had a nice welcoming feeling.

And then he heard footsteps.

An eager sales rep would very soon ruin the moment.

He turned around to declined the expected offer, when he saw the most breathtaking form.

"Welcome. I am Teyla. May I be of some assistance?"

From then on, John really started to _believe_ in the magic of Christmas.


	5. Memories

Never had she ever wanted to run and hide. Never had she feared anything as she is fearful now, but there was pause in her stance, and only her lips moved. "Who are you?"

She felt his fingers gently brush her face, his eyes soft and pure. "You know who I am Teyla. You've always known."

Her senses faltered and her mind dimmed, but her soul was lifted beyond her reasoning to a place and time from a long forgotten past.

With a blink of an eye, all of her memories became crystal clear.

"John...your name is John Sheppard."


	6. Death

Every cell in John's body screamed for him to turn back because a confrontation with Kanaan would be deadly.

How could he deny what he had been yearning for so long?

This was his escape and Teyla's salvation.

John tried to control his emotions, but his hunger started to take hold, bordering on an insane violence.

To the death.

John will not die today. He is going to kill.

He could already taste Kanaan's blood in his tongue, feel his bones shatter in his hands, hear the cry of his dying soul escape his being.

And it felt so invigorating.


	7. Anger

John's eyes sensed someone staring at him. He tried to avoid it, but he couldn't resist. Every sweat pouring down his body, every droplet stinging his sensitive skin called for him to look towards Kanaan staring right back at him.

"What?" John tried to let the heat and _anger_ die in his voice.

"You did this to us!" Kanaan's bizzarre expression met John's eyes.

"Excuse me?" John's voice sharpened.

"You are the cause of all of this. You and your people!" Kanaan shouted.

"Kanaan!" Teyla cried, but it was much too late.

Kanaan's deadly war cry headed straight to John.


	8. An Intruder in the Queen's Chambers

Regally, she walks through the door. Within the ship, inside her chambers, is where she finds solace and unity.

The scent of herbs and spices are welcoming; the same ones that her first elder so despises.

The gray, black and white unblemished marble floors perfectly match the large white desk with a familiar rugged book on top. A crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling and in the far corner lays a plain wooden _bed_ covered in fine cloths. This is her home, her kingdom and her reign.

Yet, she was not alone. There was an intruder in the Queen's chambers.


	9. Dead Man's Walk

"Our Queen is expected." Relentlessly, Todd's words rang in John's head.

_Betrayed_.

He should have said no- should have denied her the choice, but she insisted and he conceded, like the first time.

For too long to even remember, he had searched for her. Alone, he traveled a dead man's walk, seeking his redeemer. To have and to hold, to honor and treasure, in sorrow and in joy, in the good and in the bad, to love and cherish always-For she is everything to him.

At last, within the Queen's chambers, the search was finally over.

John found Teyla.


	10. Pretend

"That's not good enough." John said more firmly, "I won't let politics dictate the fate of our relationship."

"I am uncertain of anything at the moment, John."

Suddenly, Teyla felt drained. She couldn't think beyond John's arms, sustaining her as he's always done.

His tender lips hovered just above hers. "Then, let me be certain for both of us."

To deny or _pretend_ was no longer an option.

"I have wanted you, John Sheppard," she whispered, "Always." Reaching up to touch his face, their lips touched.

Finally, yielding to her body's calling, Teyla embraced her resignation. ~


End file.
